callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint-Lô (level)/Transcript
Cinematic cutscene Narrator: June 4, 1940. Nazi forces enter Paris. Within 10 days, they control the entire city. By June 13, 1940, the Parisians have evacuated with the Nazis enforcing a curfew on its few remaining inhabitants. The former city of light waits for the Allies to arrive and lift the shadow that has fallen over Paris. However, the heroism of D-Day will have been for nothing if the allies cannot hold the land beyond the beaches of Normandy. Bloodiest Battle of the War Lo, France 19, 1944 HRS Cutscene over, skips to Nichols' view. Huxley: Ya missed!!! Mandeblaum, that's gotta be the sorriest shootin' I ever saw. Mandeblaum: Let's see you do better, Huxley. Huxley: Hey, you! What's your name, uhh, Nichols, right? Come get your gun, I got five bucks says you can't hit 4 in a row. Nichols picks up the gun. Huxley: There you go, four helmets in a row. You win five bucks. When Nichols hit the first helmet Huxley: 'So you hit one, what do you want? A promotion? ''Nichols hits the four helmets. 'Huxley: '''Right on the button! ''Huxley throws a grenade. '''Huxley: Did you see that? Hey Nichols, keep watchin' me....I'm gonna bag me a few of this. Oh, nice! There's smoke grenades in here, too! Nichols grabs the grenades. Huxley: See if you can get one in that old barn there. You wanna try cooking one off? After Nichols throws the grenades. Huxley: You got a good arm Nichols. Come on, Nichols, let's see you use a smoke grenade. Nichols grabs smoke grenades then throws one Huxley: Nice one, Nichols. Damn, Dixon's looking right at us. All right, Nichols, you're all ready for Jerry! Hey, Dix, this guy's a natural! Don't talk about our grenade acquisition, okay? Cpl. Dixon and Sgt. McCullin are standing at the other side of the jeep Dixon: Well, that sure showed him. Guys, there's Nazis wearing helmets, too. What do we say if we could find 'em? Gather up some ammo and get onto that truck. Move! After Nichols gets to a crate Dixon: Nichols, grab a Thompson from the supply tent, it will help you where we're going. You may have to bash the crate open with your rifle. The supply Sergeant likes to nail everything shut. Nichols does so and retrieves the Thompson Dixon: Alright, get onto the truck, let's go! If Nichols doesn't, Dixon will keep ordering them until they do. Dixon, Huxley, and some other soldiers join Nichols McCullin: I'm McCullin, two rules. Rule One: You're no good to me dead! Rule Two:...Ah...What difference does it make? You'll all probably end up dead anyway. Huxley: Well, that was sure inspiring. Dixon: You want inspiration, Huxley? Read a poem. Sarge is ten times the soldier you'll ever be. The truck drives out of the base Dixon: Okay, listen up, today we're on a secret mission to get coffee and donuts. Problem is, the Germans drank all the coffee and ate all the donuts, so now, we gotta go kick their asses. Huxley: Or, we could just stay back at the base, and eat those nice French rolls they got. Dixon: We'll be providing ground support for Task Force C. And guys, remember rule number one. An awful stench irritates the soldiers Huxley: Oh, man. I love that smell, (it) smell's like home. Huxley: '''(looking outside of the truck) The Germans are this far out? I thought we had this area. '''Dixon: It's been like this for weeks. A soldier named Bueller tries to catch up to the truck, but it was driving too fast. Bueller: Hey! Wait up! Huxley: You got it, Bueller! Buller: '''Tell him to slow down! '''Dixon: Hustle up, Private! Huxley: Almost there, come on! Come on, you can make it! Bueller: Come on, guys, this isn't funny-- Suddenly, explosions rock the truck and kill Bueller. Eventually, the truck falls over, knocking the player unconsious. The player wakes up to Dixon and another soldier trying to get him to safety, until the soldier gets killed. Dixon: On your feet, we gotta form up with the Sarge! The player goes towards a wall where McCullin, Dixon, Huxley, and a radio operator are waiting. McCullin: '''What unit with you, Private? '''Radio Operator: Guzzo, Private First Class, First squad. Our C.O bought it back in Martinville! McCullin: Alright, you're with us. Medic! Guzzo: I'll stay with Santorez! McCullin: No, you're with me now! Guzzo: Sarge...! McCullin: End of discussion, Private! Dixon, get Huxley and backstop our armor! The rest of you, including you, are with me, over the top, move up! The squad jumps over the wall. Nichols watches the battlefield and see a whole squad of Americans being killed because everything in St Lo is a killzone. After that, he then jumps down. The squad goes trough the cemetery battling the germans. They get inside the church until they arrive at a destroyed house. McCullin: 'Nichols! You're on point. Take this house. ''Nichols enters the house, but he is caught off guard by a german. Dramatic music plays during the fight. The both battle until Nichols beats the german with his Kar98k and then drops it. '''Nichols: '''Filthy German son of a bitch! '''McCullin: '''Good work. What's that tank doing just sittin' there? '''Guzzo: Taking cover if it's got any sense. McCullin: '''Guzzo. Get to that tank, spot targets for him. '''Guzzo: Why me? McCullin: 'You're a radio op, aren't you? I'm not asking, Guzzo. ''Guzzo gets outside. 'McCullin: '''Nichols. Spot targets for Guzzo. ''Nichols gets on the tank. 'Guzzo: '''You pick up targets, I'll give the driver their positions, alright? ''Nichols spots an MG42 with his binoculars 'Guzzo: '''Left corner building, 70 meters, German squad, 2nd floor! ''The tank destroys the building with the MG42. 'Guzzo: '''Target destroyed! ''Nichols does the same with other 2 MGs. The tank moves up. 'Guzzo: '''The intersection looks clear, move up and we'll keep an eye out! ''The tank stops at the intersection. 'Guzzo: '''Keep up the fire! ''Nichols spots another MG42 firing at the soldiers in the intersection. 'Guzzo: '''Kraut machine gun, 75 meters, top floor, 3 story house on the right. ''The tank shoots the MG placement. 'Guzzo: '''Need another round on that target! ''The tank destroys the MG placement. 'Guzzo: '''Nice shot! They ain't gettin up. '''Guzzo: '''There's more ahead! Move up! ''Nichols spots a german tank. 'Guzzo: '''Aw, crap! We got a panzer on the left! 40 meters! ''The tank destroys the panzer 'Guzzo: '''Nice shot, they ain't gettin up. '''Guzzo: '''Welcome to the party, guys! Task force C is moving out! '''Guzzo: '''Mortars incoming! We have to get off this road! '''Guzzo: '''Move, move, it's about to...! ''The tanks explodes, Nichols and Guzzo are shellshocked and into a building behind them. 'McCullin: '''There! Get to that café! ''The squad regroups inside the destroyed café 'Guzzo: '''A few minutes this place will be down around our ears! '''Dixon: '''Oh, Fancy seeing you here, Sarge. '''McCullin: '''It's going to hell in a hacksaw out there! You run into much trouble? '''Dixon: '''Naw, but Jerry sure as hell did. '''Guzzo: '''This place'll be rubble inside in two minutes. We can't stay here! '''McCullin: '''Wait a minute! Goddammit, where is everybody? Sound off! '''Guzzo: '''Aw, screw that. We have to fall back. ''The mortars start hitting the café 'Guzzo: '''That's it. I'm falling back. ''Guzzo stands up, but McCullin points his weapon at him '''Dixon: '''Frank! Frank, put the gun down. Let's just all calm down here. '''Guzzo: '''You're not crazy enough to shoot me. '''McCullin: ''(while pointing his gun at Guzzo)'' Desertion's a capital offense, Guzzo. Shooting you won't be crazy, it'll be the sanest thing I've ever done. Dixon: 'Frank! C'mon now! ''Huxley, who looked for an exit while the fight was ensuing, finds a trap door to a cellar. 'Huxley: '''Hey, guys, we got ourselves a tunnel here! '''Dixon: '''Looks like we've got a way out! '''McCullin: '''Allright! We're bugging out, move! ''(To Guzzo) We'll continue this later. 'Dixon: '''Nichols, let's go. ''The squad jumps down the trap door into a cellar. They found a staircase which leads at a house full of MG positions. They pass through a destroyed building and into a house. They go up the staircase to the 2nd floor. '''McCullin: ''(as the screen fades to black)'' Nice work boys, check your ammo levels, smoke 'em if... Suddenly, a blast destroys part of the house, Nichols is thrown to the ground. Dixon: 'COUNTERATTACK!!! ''Nichols grabs his weapon, and starts fending off the waves of german with the squad. 'Dixon: '''Hold for support! ''The germans throw smoke grenades, covering the Panzer and part of their infantry. 'Dixon: '''Hang on, support's coming! ''The germans start to enter in the house. 'Dixon: '''Keep holding! ''The german tank is destroyed as the Shermans arrived, and the germans fall back. '''Dixon: '''They're retreating! '''Guzzo: '''They're falling back! '''McCullin: That's it! Those Jerry cowards are falling back. Guzzo, radio division, we've taken Saint-Lô. Fades to black. Level ends.